ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Doodle Toons
The Doodle Toons Movie (or simply Doodle Toons) is an upcoming 2017 Irish-American 3D computer-animated musical slapstick comedy film based on the webtoon of the same name created by Jack Cabhan (known widely as cartoonlover98). It is being written and directed by webtoon creator Jack Cabhan and co-directed by Twist City and Sunnyside Nathan director Adrian Hancock, and co-written by Karey Kirkpatrick and Michael Arndt. It stars Josh Gad as Bellybutton, Grey Griffin as Jellybean, Lara Jill Miller as Goldie, Tara Strong as Pip, and Nathan Lane as Cruncher. The film is being produced by Paramount Animation and animated in CGI by Splash Animation, with special effects and hand-drawn sequences being handled by Clever Clover Productions. It will be released on October 27, 2017 by Paramount Pictures in 2D, Real D 3D and IMAX 3D theaters, and by YouTube Red Original Movie online. Premise Typical white rabbit Bellybutton's cartoon animal-populated world is threatened when a ravenous bear acquires the assistance of a bear-resembling extraterrestrial race to feast on every rabbit he can find, unaware that it's more than the rabbits these beasts are after. Cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *Lara Jill Miller as Goldie *Tara Strong as Pip *Nathan Lane as Cruncher *Ariel Winter as Gingerbread *Debi Derryberry as Inkblot *Kath Soucie as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Hynden Walch as Clarabelle *Brad Garrett as Bear *Frank Welker as Gruber *Matt Frewer as Fester *Danny Mann as TBA *Kari Wahlgren as TBA *Corey Burton as TBA More coming soon! Production Development Cabhan was initially concerned about the idea of an adaptation of the series, but eventually accepted an offer from Splash Animation producer Brandon Monroe in July 2015. A writing team consisting of Cabhan, Hancock, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Michael Arndt was assembled, conceiving the idea of a hero who must stop a force triggered by the rivalry between him and an oversized predator. A large portion of Hancock and Cabhan's conditions attached to any potential animated film was that The Doodle Toons Movie must at least be a slapstick comedy, to keep in touch with the webtoon's humor. Cabhan stated that his desire was to have the film composed in a much more vivid style and do something other than the "child pandering rubbish" seen in certain computer animated films today. In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, in January 2016, this film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Casting Josh Gad, known for his voice role in Frozen and The Angry Birds Movie, was announced to play the voice of the main protagonist Bellybutton. Grey Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Tara Strong, Nathan Lane, Ariel Winter, Debi Derryberry, Kristen Wiig, Hynden Walch, and Frank Welker have also joined the cast, taking the place of the YouTube series' original voice actors Jack Cabhan, The-Ginger-Sky, thomasfan101, and Kryssieness. Brad Garrett and Frank Welker will play villainous roles in the film. Marketing Trailers The teaser trailer was released on January 13, 2017, alongside theatrical showings of Monster Trucks. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with Paramount Pictures and Splash to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the movie. Music : Main article: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) Save Ferris vocalist Monique Powell announced that her band will record an original theme song for the film titled "Where Have We Been", which will be released on August 15, 2017 as a single in physical and digital formats. An original 37-track soundtrack album containing the songs and score composed by John Debney will be released on September 26, 2017. Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:The Doodle Toons Movie